Many domestic driers are sold with a rack that can be mounted through the access opening and project from the opening either across or through the drum of the drier. Many such racks are mounted by simply hanging from the door on one side and hanging from the axle of rotation on the other side of the drum so that the rack extends axially of the drum but remains in a fixed position without rotating relative to the drum.
It is also known to cantileverly mount a rack from a fixed rear wall of the drier in driers where the drum itself it more a sleeve rather than an open ended drum i.e. the back wall is not part of the drum. In this arrangement the rack is cantilevered from the fixed back wall and projects toward the access opening and provides a fixed rack onto which materials such as boots or the like may be placed for drying.
Obviously with either of the above structures when the drier is used in its conventional form for drying clothes using a tumbling action the rack must be retracted from its operative position and stored somewhere outside of the drier. This normally means finding a shelf or some other place to store the rack while it is not in use. As a result the use of such racks is relatively limited as there is not always a convenient storage place adjacent the drier and use of the rack is an extra chore.